Falling in love with you
by Elly Kim
Summary: Park Hyo Jung adalah seorang gadis yang di jodohkan dengan Cho Kyu Hyun seorang CEO muda yang tampan dari Cho corporation. alasan mengapa ibunya menjodohkan gadis itu dengan Kyu Hyun adalah untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian putrinya yang selama ini hilang (Park Hye Jin ).


**Author : Elly Kim**

 **Tittle : Falling in Love with You**

 **Category : Romance**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Hyo Jung, Lee Dong Hae, and Other cast**

Mian jika ceritanya garing dan membosankan. Maklum saja, saya baru belajar membuat fanfiction.

( Part 1 )

'

'

'

'

" Mwo? Eomma ingin menjodohkanku ?" kata gadis itu terkejut karena tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

" Eomma sudah mengatur pertemuanmu besok di restoran itali jam tujuh malam. Jadi pastikan bahwa kau tidak datang terlambat, eomma dengar orang itu sangat benci menunggu. Buatlah pria itu terkesan padamu. Kau mengerti?" Tegas nyonya Kim Jung Hee kepada putrinya.

" Eomma, kenapa eomma melakukan ini? wae eomma?wae? eomma bahkan tidak meminta pendapatku. Ini hidupku eomma, eomma tidak berhak mengatur hidupku. Apa lagi ini menyangkut dengan masa depanku."

*PLAK*

'

'

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Hyo Jung. Gadis itu tidak menyangka ibunya bisa setega itu menampar dirinya. Tamparan keras itu membuat pipi gadis cantik itu terasa panas dan nyeri.

"Cho Kyu Hyun. Apa kau tahu apa yang telah pria itu dan keluarganya lakukan kepada Hye Jin?" Kata nyonya Kim tiba-tiba ketika melihat putrinya itu akan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan masuk kedalam kamar.

" Eonni." Mendengar ucapan ibunya itu membuat gadis itu berbalik dan menatap kearah ibunya dengan pandangan heran.

" Ne, dialah penyebab Kim Hye Jin meninggal." tegas nyonya Kim.

" maksud eomma?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

" Lee Na Yeon ibu angkat Hye Jin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan kepada eomma ketika pemakaman Hye Jin. Dia bilang putrinya meninggal karena laki-laki itu dan keluarganya. Cho Kyu Hyun dan keluarganyalah penyebab eomma harus kehilangan putri eomma untuk yang kedua kalinya. Putri yang selama ini eomma rindukan." jelas nyonya Kim

Air matapun mengalir membasahi pipi nyonya Kim karena tak kuasa menahan tangisnya karena teringat kejadian dua tahun lalu. Kejadian yang sangat membuatnya terluka. Kebahagiaan karena menemukan putrinya yang hilang kini harus ia telan karena putrinya meninggal disaat yang bersamaan. Dan disaat itu pula dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa untuk yang keduakalinya ia harus kehilangan putrinya untuk selamanya.

" Eomma, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan keluarga Cho hingga membuat eonni meninggal?"

" Eomma juga tidak tahu. Setahu eomma keluarga Cho memperlakukan Hye Jin dengan buruk karena status Hye Jin yang hidup ditengah keluarga miskin." Jelas nyonya kim lagi yang masih terisak.

" Eomma, Hyo Jung janji akan membalas apa yang telah mereka semua perbuat pada eonni." Tegas Hyo Jung lalu memeluk ibunya yang masih terisak. Meskipun gadis itu tidak menyukai perjodohannya, ia tetap akan melakukan apapun agar ibunya bahagia.

' Cho Kyu Hyun sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan sampai membuat Hye Jin eonni meninggal?' batin gadis itu dalam hati.

" Park Hyo Jung-ssi?" kata pria itu sambil memandangi wanita yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Ne."

" Kau terlambat 10 menit dari waktu yang telah dijadwalkan." Kata pria itu lagi sambil melihat jam tangannya.

" Mwo?" Hyo Jung tersenyum kecut menanggapi perkataan pria itu.

" Cepat duduk. Orang akan mengiramu pelayan jika terus berdiri seperti itu."

"Mwo, pelayan? Hei tuan, jaga bicaramu. Kau pikir kau siapa Huh?" Kata Hyo Jung kesal.

" Na? Kau bertanya siapa aku? Naneun Kyu Hyun. Cho Kyu Hyun. CEO muda berbakat dan satu-satunya ahli waris yang sah dari Cho Corporation."

"Cih.. Kau bangga dengan semua itu?" umpat Hyo Jung.

" Tentu, dan karena statusku itulah kau menghadiri kencan buta ini. iya kan?"

" Apa kau hanya menilai semuanya karena uang? Karena kau kaya? Apa kau berfikir bahwa kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Hyo Jung tidak tahan untuk meluapkan segala emosinya. Ia benar-benar kesal dan tidak tahan dengan sikap pria yang tengah duduk dihadapannya itu. seorang pria menyebalkan yang hanya menilai semunya dengan uang.

Mendengar ucapan sinis dari wanita dihadapannya itu, Cho Kyu Hyun hanya tertawa sinis. Ia lalu memandang tajam kearah wanita yang tengah duduk dihadapannya itu.

" Sempurna."

" Mwo?" ucapan Kyu Hyun membuat gadis itu bingung.

" Sepertinya kau adalah wanita yang tepat untuk berada di sampingku Park Hyo Jung-ssi. Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah secepatnya?"

Hyo Jung tercengang dengan apa yang barusaja ia dengar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyu Hyun. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu mengajaknya menikah secepatnya dihari pertama mereka bertemu. 'Pria gila' batin Hyo Jung. Gadis itu lalu menatap Kyu Hyun dengan bergidik ngeri mengingat ucapan pria itu.

" Tuan Cho yang terhormat. Sepertinya saya salah untuk memutuskan datang kesini unuk menemui psiko sepertimu.' Kata Hyo Jung lalu berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Cho Kyu Hyun sendiri yang masih duduk santai dimejanya.

" Kita lihat saja. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu Park Hyo Jung-ssi." Tegas Kyu Hyun sambil menatap kepergian gadis itu.

" Ya, Park Hyo Jung. Bukankah kau tadi sudah makan saat direstoran?" Kata nyonya Kim heran ketika melihat putrinya makan semangkuk nasi penuh yang lengkap dengan lauk pauk yang terhidang diatas meja makan.

"Belum sempat." Kata Hyo Jung dengan mulut penuh dengan nasi.

" Kau ini, makan pelan-pelan. Jika kau makan seperti itu kau bisa tersedak. Cek...cek...cek...tingkah lakumu itu seperti seseorang yang tidak diberi makan selama setahun saja." Kata nyonya Kin yang duduk dihadapan putrinya itu.

EEEERRRRKKK

'

'

'

Mendengar suara sendawa Hyo Jung membuat nyonya kim tersenyum gemas. Tingkah konyol yang selalu putrinya perlihatkan itu berhasil membuat nyonya Kim tertawa setiap kali melihatnya.

" Eomma, bisakah kita membalas keluarga Cho dengan cara lain saja?" pertanyaan Hyo Jung membuat nyonya Kim bingung.

" Kau ini. memangnya dengan cara apa lagi kau akan membalas mereka selain perjodohan ini?"

" Kita hancurkan saja bisnis mereka. Buat saja mereka bangkrut."

*PLETAK*

'

'

Sebuah jitakan meluncur di dahi gadis itu.

" YA, kau pikir semudah itu menghancurkan cho corporation. Asal kau tahu, tidak mudah menghancurkan perusahaan itu."

" Lalu apa rencana eomma dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Hyo Jung penasaran.

" Buatlah Cho Kyu Hyun tertarik padamu."

" Mwo? Membuat si psiko itu tertarik?anniyo...annniyo eomma"

" Wae?"

" Eomma. Pria itu gila alias tidak waras. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya?"

" Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu, jika dia telah terjebak oleh cintamu. Putuskan dia."

" Eomma ingin aku menjadi janda?"

*PLETAK*

'

'

Sebuah jitakan kembali mendarat di dahi Hyo Jung.

" Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu menikahi si Cho itu. kalian hanya akan sekedar berpacaran atau bertunangan saja." Jelas nyonya Kim.

"Molla... aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak tentang hal ini eomma. Memikirkannya saja membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku tidur sajalah eomma." Kata gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih duduk di ruang makan.

'

'

TBC...


End file.
